a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel heterocyclic substituted phenoxyalkylpyridines, phenoxyalkylpyridazines and phenoxyalkylpyridimines, to methods of preparation thereof and to methods of use thereof as antipicornaviral agents.
b) Information Disclosure Statement
Published PCT application number WO92/05163 discloses compounds of formula ##STR2## stated to be useful in treating diabetic conditions. Specifically disclosed is N-[2-(4-(2-hydroxy-2-phenyl ethoxy)phenyl)5-oxazolyl]-2,2,2-trifluoro acetamide.